Petición de matrimonio
by SisiInuKag
Summary: Definitivamente debían agradecerle a Sango, aunque poner a Inuyasha celoso era extremadamente fácil.


La palabra boda se repetía constantemente en su cabeza ¿deseaba realmente casarse? No tenía dudas de lo que sentía por Kagome, pero tener que declararse y proponerle matrimonio era difícil. Sobre todo para alguien como él, que las palabras no eran su fuerte.

La risa de Kagome llamo su atención. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Tuvieron que pasar tres largos años, pero había valido la pena.

Kagome al fin estaba con él.

Se acomodó mejor en el árbol desde donde vigilaba sus movimientos. Ya no había peligro alguno, sobre todo porque Kagome se acostumbraba muy rápido a esa vida y habían mejorado mucho sus poderes como sacerdotisa, pero él no podía evitar preocuparse y tratar de protegerla de todo.

Sobre todo de aldeanos que no entendían que ella era solo de él.

Llevaba en sus brazos al más pequeño de la familia de Sango y Miroku, quien reía alegremente ante los mimos que le daba Kagome. Ella definitivamente era una muy buena persona y todos estaban tan felices con su regreso.

—Vamos Kagome ¿no me dirás nada?—consulto la exterminadora de demonios

—No hay nada que decir Sango—respondió Kagome encogiéndose de hombros—Inuyasha no ha mencionada absolutamente nada sobre la boda—agrego haciendo una mueca

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron ante el tinte de tristeza y decepción que cubrió las palabras de Kagome.

—Será idiota—escucho susurra a Sango— ¿Pero qué demonios está esperando?—exclamo molesta

—Tranquila—hablo Kagome ante la molestia de su amiga—No pasa nada, no voy a presionarlo—dijo quitándole importancia—Solo llevo dos meses aquí Sango…—

—Sí, pero ustedes estaban juntos mucho antes de que tú volvieras a tú época—indicó apuntándola con uno de sus dedos. Kagome río nerviosa, a veces su amiga daba miedo—Además sabemos que te echo muchísimo de menos—sonrió con malicia

Inuyasha se sonrojo. Sango no tenía por qué decirle esas cosas a Kagome.

—Yo también lo extrañe—murmuro la sacerdotisa—Por eso no voy a presionarlo con la boda, mi deseo solo es estar con él—concluyo sonriendo

Sango suspiro pero termino asintiendo con la cabeza. No debía meterse en su relación. Siguieron caminando al lago, en un día caluroso como aquel, un baño era muy bien recibido.

Cuando sus voces no se escucharon, Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar y las siguió.

— ¡Señorita Kagome!—grito un aldeano mientras corría para alcanzarlas

Ambas mujeres se detuvieron y Kagome se acercó al joven aldeano.

— ¿Qué ocurre Tenchi?—interrogo preocupada, quizás alguien había enfermado

El chico trago pesado y con todo el valor que poseía extendió sus manos donde llevaba un lindo arreglo de flores.

—Son para usted señorita Kagome—hablo bajando la mirada avergonzado

La sacerdotisa miro sorprendida el regalo. Extendió su mano libre y recibió las flores. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, Tenchi siempre tenía atenciones como esas con ella. Y no podía más que sentirse alagada.

Sango sonrió con ganas, el enamoramiento de Tenchi hacia Kagome le serviría. Inuyasha era extremadamente celoso, más aun ahora que los aldeanos se acercaban tanto a la sacerdotisa. Quizás un empujoncito le ayudaría a Inuyasha a proponerle matrimonio a Kagome.

Además a ella no la engañaba, sabía perfectamente que el medio demonio se encontraba cerca de ellas.

Inuyasha miro la escena molesto. Gruño al ver que las mejillas de Kagome se teñían de rojo ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Ahora le gustaba ese chiquillo?

—Qué lindo gesto de tú parte Tenchi ¿verdad Kagome?—intervino Sango maquinando su plan

—Sí…muchas gracias Tenchi—susurro Kagome avergonzada

—De na…nada seño…señorita—tartamudeo el chico

Sango rodo los ojos, sería mejor que interviniera nuevamente. Ambos eran muy inocentes.

— ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras Tenchi? Iremos a refrescarnos al río—pregunto Sango

Inuyasha volvió a gruñir ¿ahora que mierda estaba planeando Sango? Definitivamente tendría que hablar con Miroku para que controlara a su mujer. No podía estar tratando de juntar a Kagome con ese aldeano ¿verdad?

Kagome miro sorprendida a su amiga ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ni siquiera permitía que Miroku las acompañara y eso que era su esposo.

—Solo si a la señorita Kagome está de acuerdo—hablo Tenchi mirando a la sacerdotisa buscando su aprobación

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Solo iban a refrescarse un poco después de todo.

Volvieron a retomar el camino. Esta vez Sango dejo que Kagome y Tenchi se adelantaran, mientras conversaban animadamente. Al chico le gustaba la medicina y siempre consultaba cosas con Kagome. Podían pasarse horas hablando sobre hierbas medicinales.

Llegaron al poco tiempo al río. Se quitaron las sandalias y metieron sus pies. El agua estaba deliciosa. Sango se encargó de las mellizas, mientras Kagome se encargaba de jugar con el más pequeño.

Inuyasha miraba atentamente a Kagome mientras ese aldeano idiota le seguía hablando animadamente. Ella le respondía o le regalaba esas hermosas sonrisas. Que se suponía eran solo para él. Apretó el puño, dejando marcas en sus palmas y sacando algo de sangre.

Kagome era Su mujer y él se encargaría de dejárselo claro a ese aldeano.

Las suaves carcajadas que soltaba el bebé de Sango la hacían sonreír. Sería maravilloso tener un bebé. Se sonrojo de inmediato ¿desde cuándo quería tener bebes? Hizo una mueca, la respuesta era obvia. Desde que el pozo se cerró, había imaginado como hubiera sido tener una familia con Inuyasha.

Y ahora está allí, con él ¿Querría Inuyasha dar ese paso? ¿Querría él tener bebes con ella? Negó con la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos. No podía simplemente preguntarle, sería demasiado vergonzoso.

— ¿Sucede algo señorita Kagome?—interrogo Tenchi al verla tan roja—Su rostro está muy colorado ¿no estará enferma?—consulto preocupado

—N-no…no me pasa nada—contestó ella rápidamente

—Quizás tenga algo de fiebre—estiro su mano para tocar la frente de la chica, pero de un momento a otro se encontraba en el río, completamente empapado

— ¿Qué…que paso?—Kagome se levantó asustada

— ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Kagome maldito idiota!—grito Inuyasha furioso

Kagome abrió la boca ante la sorpresa. Inuyasha se encontraba donde antes había estado Tenchi, con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido. Estaba muy molesto.

Sango sonrió. Su plan era un éxito y ni siquiera tuvo que intervenir. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol. Sus pequeños estaban dormidos, así que ella aprovecharía para ver la escena.

—Tenchi ¿estás bien?—interrogo preocupada Kagome desde la orilla

—Sí señorita—respondió asustado. El medio demonio lo estaba mirando y sus ojos parecían fuego. Estaba acabado, lo mataría

—No te preocupes por él Kagome—gruño Inuyasha

— ¿Pero a ti que te pasa?—pregunto molesta ante la actitud de Inuyasha, él jamás había sido brusco con los aldeanos

—Él estaba a punto de tocarte—respondió mirando a Kagome como si fuera lo más obvio

—Solo estaba preocupado—indico Kagome frunciendo el ceño—Dame la mano Tenchi—se acercó a la orilla y estiro su mano, ignorando por completo a Inuyasha

Tenchi se estiro y recibió la ayuda que le brindaba Kagome. Salió del río y se quedó junto a Kagome, sabía que solo ella podía controlar al medio demonio.

—Apártate de ella—gruño Inuyasha al ver que el aldeano se escondía detrás de Kagome

—Ya basta Inuyasha—hablo Kagome—Tenchi no ha hecho nada malo—aclaro

—No claro que no, solo quiere estar más cerca de ti como le sea posible—escupió él cruzándose de brazos

—¿Qué?—interrogo Kagome frunciendo el ceño— ¿De qué estás hablando?—Inuyasha golpeo su frente

Ella no podía ser tan inocente como para no darse cuenta de las intenciones del tipo ese.

Negó con la cabeza, estábamos hablando de Kagome, esa chiquilla era demasiado inocente. Demasiado para su propia seguridad.

—Él está enamorado de ti Kagome—dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo

La sacerdotisa abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida ¿Qué? Se giró para mirar a un avergonzado Tenchi.

— ¿Eso es cierto Tenchi?—consulto, aunque al ver la actitud del chico, la respuesta era afirmativa—Ay no…—susurro, eso era su culpa, ella era demasiado afectuosa con todos

—Lo la-lamento seño-señorita Kagome—se disculpó el chico avergonzado ante la sorpresa de ella

—No te disculpes Tenchi. Yo lo lamento—ambos hombres se sorprendieron por las palabras de la sacerdotisa—Quizás mis acciones te dieron a entender ideas erróneas—Kagome inclino su cuerpo levemente en una reverencia para disculparse—Lo siento Tenchi…—

Tenchi no sabía qué hacer, no quería que la sacerdotisa se sintiera culpable. Después de todo él se enamoró de ella, aun cuando tenía claro que la muchacha estaba enamorada de Inuyasha. Pero es que no lo pudo evitar, ella era maravillosa.

—No se culpe señorita Kagome—pidió el chico. Kagome volvió a su postura anterior y lo miro—Fui yo quien se enamoró de usted, en ese caso sería mi culpa—aclaro sonriéndole, ella negó con la cabeza—Supongo que no es difícil hacerlo después de todo—hablo antes de que ella lo interrumpiera, ya había empezado, tenía que decirle lo que sentía—Usted es maravillosa—concluyo sonrojado

—Tenchi…—susurro Kagome apenada, no quería herirlo—Yo no…—

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, tanto que no podía hablar ni moverse. Ese chico había tenido el valor de declararse y él no era capaz de decirle a Kagome que la amaba y que quería que fuera su mujer.

¿Qué estaba esperando para hacer algo? Si no se daba prisa, alguien podría llevarse a Kagome para siempre lejos de él. No iba a permitir que eso ocurriera, él la amaba.

—Lo sé, no tiene que explicarme nada—interrumpió el aldeano—Todos tenemos claro que usted está enamorada del señor Inuyasha—las orejas del medio demonio se movieron al escuchar su nombre—Pero debía decirle lo que siento—agrego sonriendo

—Muchas gracias Tenchi. Me alaga lo que has dicho—sonrió Kagome enternecida

Sango estaba anonadada. Jamás imagino que toda esta situación tomaría este rumbo, aunque debía admitir que estaba muy entretenida.

—Ya debo irme. Mi hermana me debe estar esperando—hablo Tenchi—Muchas gracias por el día señorita Kagome—agradeció haciendo una pequeña reverencia

—No hay de qué, cuídate mucho—despidió Kagome aun sonriendo

Él asintió y comenzó a caminar. Ante la sorpresa de todos, se acercó a Inuyasha y estiro una de sus manos en su dirección.

—Tiene mucha suerte—dijo Tenchi. Inuyasha dejo sus brazos libres y estiro una de sus manos para afirmar la del aldeano—Cuide mucho a la señorita Kagome—pidió nervioso pero decidido

—Lo haré—prometió el medio demonio. El chico sonrió y se fue

—Kagome…—llamo Inuyasha

— ¿Cómo pudiste?—chillo molesta, las orejas de Inuyasha bajaron ante el ruido— ¡Abajo!—grito haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo

—Pero ¿Qué demonios te pasa mujer?—grito Inuyasha cuando pudo sacar el rostro del suelo

—Avergonzaste al pobre Tenchi—siseo molesta

— ¡Él está enamorado de ti!—se defendió poniéndose de pie

— ¡Pero yo te amo a ti idiota!—grito molesta mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la rabia

Le gustaba que Inuyasha la celara, pero no podía permitir que avergonzara a un pobre chico y menos que desconfiara así de ella.

Inuyasha no supo que responder, por más que quería gritarle que él también la amaba, no podía. Las palabras quedaban estancadas en su garganta.

—Kagome yo…—no quería verla llorar, se había jurado así mismo no hacerla sufrir nunca más

Ella suspiro y avanzo hasta donde estaba Sango, ignorando por completo al medio demonio. Él no le diría nada, como siempre.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos. Está comenzando a anochecer—la exterminadora abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar

—Sí, tienes razón—se levantó y tomo al más pequeño—Inuyasha ¿podrías llevar a una de las mellizas?—consulto

—Cla-claro—él se acercó y tomo a una de las niñas—Oye Kagome…—

La sacerdotisa ni siquiera lo miro. Tomo a la otra niña y siguió a Sango. Inuyasha gruño, esto era tan frustrante.

Dejaron a Sango en su cabaña y caminaron en silencio hacia la de ellos. Inuyasha se había encargado de construir una cabaña para ambos.

Comenzaba a exasperarse ¿Por qué ella no le hablaba? Tenía que hacer algo, no podían seguir así. Antes de que Kagome entrara a la cabaña, la tomo en brazos y corrió al bosque.

—Inuyasha ¿Qué haces?—pregunto extrañada ante la repentina acción

Pero él no contesto. Llegaron al árbol sagrado y la dejo suavemente en el suelo.

Era ahora o nunca.

Se arrodillo frente a Kagome y llevo una de sus manos al bolsillo de su traje, donde estaba el objeto que había estado cuidando por días. Kagome se llevo una mano al pecho ante la posición en la que estaban.

¿Inuyasha le pediría…?

—Kagome—llamo sacándola de sus pensamientos. Puso toda su atención en él—Me he comportado como un idiota y lo sé. Lo siento mucho—se disculpó y solo eso logro que toda la rabia que sintió Kagome desapareciera. Simplemente no podía estar enojada tanto tiempo con él

—También lo siento, no debí gritarte—se disculpó ella sonriéndole—vamos levántate y vamos a casa—pidió acercándose a él

—No era solo eso lo que quería decirte—aclaro él aun en su posición

— ¿A no?—exclamo tragando pesado. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresurado

m—Sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras—susurro nervioso—Pero debo intentarlo, hasta ese aldeano tuvo el valor de decir lo que sentía por ti—Kagome sonrió, Inuyasha era tan tierno

—No tienes que presionarte Inuyasha—indico arrodillándose cerca de él y acariciando su mejilla

Tenchi tenía razón, Kagome era maravillosa. No quería incomodarlo, aun cuando ella anhelaba escuchar esas palabras de sus labios. Debía decírselo.

—Te amo—soltó de golpe, congelando la mano de Kagome—y deseo que te cases conmigo Kagome—agrego sacando la pequeña joya de su bolsillo y mostrándosela

—Inuyasha…—dijo emocionada, no sabía que más decir

—Sé mi mujer Kagome. Por favor—pidió poniéndole el precioso anillo en su dedo

Kagome lo miro maravillada. Estaba segura que él lo había hecho. Estuvo tres días con Totosai y aunque ella le pregunto para que fue, él no quiso decirle nada. Ahora lo sabía, era por eso.

—Es hermoso Inuyasha—susurro sin poder dejar de mirar su dedo. Le sonrió y acercó su rostro al de Inuyasha—Claro que quiero casarme contigo tonto—murmuro antes de besar sus labios

Inuyasha envolvió sus brazos entorno a la cintura de Kagome y tiro de ella para que quedara sentado sobre él y profundizar el beso.

¡Le dijo que sí! Se sentía tan vivo.

Kagome se separó de él, el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

—Te amo Inuyasha—susurro juntando sus frentes

Y sonrió. Kagome lo amaba, había regresado para estar con él y se casarían ¿podía pedir algo más?

Sí, quizás unos cuantos cachorros, pero ya tendrían tiempo para eso.

Sonrió aún más.

Kagome se lo dijo, ellos no se conocieron por una simple coincidencia. Estaban destinados a estar juntos. Él había nacido para ella y ella para él.

Nunca más estaría solo.


End file.
